


Home

by Revasnaslan



Series: Keithtober 2k17 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Can be read as gen, Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revasnaslan/pseuds/Revasnaslan
Summary: Shiro was home now.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 10/10/17 over on Tumblr.

Keith had to know what was in the spacecraft that had crash landed in the desert. He did know _what_ it was, but he knew that it was _extremely_ important that he retrieved what was inside. He could feel it in his bones. All his investigation had pointed to it being important.

When the explosions he had set went off, providing a distraction, he had moved in. He was surprised to see medical staff inside—a person had crash landed then?—but taking them out was easy enough. He didn’t even need to pull his knife on them. They went down like bricks. Then, he rushed to the side of the person who had crash landed.

And that was when his heart leapt into his throat.

“Shiro?”

His voice cracked more than he had been expecting it to as his brow furrowed and his eyes widened. He stood frozen, unsure of what to make of it, and for a moment, he didn’t know if he was right. The person lying on the examination table looked _so_ much like Shiro… but he had a scar across the bridge of his nose—an inch higher and he would’ve been blinded by the strike—and his hair. A forelock of it had gone pure white, standing stark against against the rest of his black hair.

What had happened to him?

Keith didn’t have the time to try and figure it out. He had to get Shiro out of here now before the Garrison came back.

“It’s okay, everything’s gonna be okay…” Keith whispered, more to himself than to Shiro. He pulled his knife out of the sheath he kept on his back and cut Shiro loose. Shouldering most of Shiro’s dead weight, he helped him off of the examination table.

Everything was going to work out—because Shiro was home now.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [revasnaslan](http://revasnaslan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
